<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Fade by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113245">Let It Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(b/c gladio’s weak for Ignis we all know this), Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Maybe everything would’ve been fine if Noctis hadn’t gone into rut three weeks into their trip.</p>
  <p>Ignis notices it first. His arousal puts Gladio on edge, and that’s when he realizes that Noctis‘s hormones are fighting for dominance, a musky scent lurking just underneath Ignis’s slick. Noctis’s eyes are practically black, dead set on his advisor.</p>
  <p>Gladio glares at Noctis, <i>warning him,</i> but if the prince understands, he doesn’t care.  </p>
</blockquote><br/>When Gladio discovers Ignis has been helping Noctis through his ruts, it makes him question the bond he thought he shared with his omega.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Unrequited Noctis/Ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m new to the ABO universe, so please be gentle with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis has had his eye on Ignis far too often lately. Gladio’s been ignoring it to keep his sanity, but it’s gonna be a long trip to Altissia if he has to keep dealing with this shit, keeping Noctis and his alpha hormones in check—discreetly making sure he doesn’t try anything, because Ignis is weak when it comes to Noctis, always has been. </p><p>It’s getting worse with every day spent on the road. It doesn’t help that Ignis is the only omega in their group, and he smells ten times better than any of the food he cooks. Per usual, Ignis acts aloof about it, insisting it’s innocent—as if Gladio could make too big a deal over the fact that Noctis wants to fuck Gladio’s <em>claimed omega,</em> and he’s not even bothering to be discreet about it.</p><p>He has to concede that it <em> could </em>be possible Noctis is clueless enough to not know they’re bonded already. Ignis told Gladio to keep it secret, and Ignis does everything he can to hide the mark that binds them, tailoring his clothes just so, using makeup when his clothes can’t hide it. </p><p>Ignis used to say it was because they were too young, that it would be a scandal if anyone discovered a 16-year-old omega (with ties to the prince, no less) was already claimed. The craziest part is that <em> Ignis </em>was the one who asked Gladio to bite him in the first place.</p><p>They were in Ignis’s new apartment, a blanket laid over the mattress instead of sheets, because those hadn’t been unpacked yet. Ignis had abruptly gone into heat, and even though they’d discussed it beforehand, that they’d <em> wait </em> to have sex, just to be careful, the second Ignis started taking off his clothes, Gladio had lost all grounds for resistance.</p><p>And after it was done, with Gladio’s knot still warm inside him, Ignis had pulled Gladio’s lips to his throat and requested a bite. Gladio had only one weakness he had yet to master, and that weakness was Ignis Scientia. So he did it. Didn’t even think twice.</p><p>Sure, they were young and dumb, but somehow it worked out. Seven years together, and Gladio’s never regretted claiming Ignis, even if sometimes it doesn’t feel like Ignis has claimed <em>him</em> yet.</p><p>Noctis should’ve inferred their connection already, but if he has, he acts like he hasn’t. He takes Ignis for granted the way a child does a doting parent, and it’s just so <em> frustrating </em>to see Ignis work his ass off and hardly even get a thank you in return. It’s even worse knowing that Ignis’s primary loyalty has always been to Noctis, Noctis who isn’t even his alpha. Ignis might not have any physical marks from his prince, but they are still intrinsically linked in a way it’s impossible for Gladio to understand. </p><p>It hurts, more than Gladio likes to admit, that Ignis doesn’t wear his bite proudly, the way most bonded omegas would. But he also <em> likes </em>that Ignis isn’t like other omegas, that he’s not overly cloying or deferential towards him. They’re equals, and that’s how Gladio likes it.</p><p>But if Gladio ever felt up to confronting Ignis about his strange intimacy with Noctis, he knows what Ignis would say. He’d soothe Gladio with some gentle words, pet his cheek, insist that he wears Gladio’s mating bite regardless of who knows, and that’s all that matters.</p><p>But he’s <em> wrong, </em>because that means alphas still think Ignis is fair game.</p><p>Gladio notices the way Ignis’s scent responds when Noctis so much as peers over his shoulder, his chest just brushing against Ignis’s back while he’s cooking. Noctis pretends it’s just to see what he’s making, but it’s obvious there’s more to it. Gladio can smell both their arousal from across the haven, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>The worst was the time he found Ignis and Noctis swimming, and Ignis was so wet he could smell his slick through the water. To his credit, Ignis had apologized then, insisted it was <em> normal </em>for an alpha and omega in such tight quarters to respond to each other. He said Gladio didn’t understand what it was like to be the sole omega amongst alphas.</p><p>Okay, maybe he doesn’t, but at least he can confidently say that he prefers Ignis’s scent above all others, that no other omega could arouse or keep his interest, because he’s happy with the one he has.</p><p>Gladio knows who his mate is. He just wishes Ignis knew the same. <br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Maybe everything would’ve been fine if Noctis hadn’t gone into rut three weeks into their trip.</p><p>Gladio senses the subtle change in Ignis’s scent, notices the way his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter. He knows it can’t be because of him. That’s when he realizes Noctis‘s hormones are fighting for dominance, a musky scent lurking just underneath Ignis’s slick. Noctis’s eyes are practically black, dead set on his advisor.</p><p>Gladio glares at Noctis, <em> warning him, </em>but if the prince understands, he doesn’t care. Typical treatment towards the man who pledged his life to him.</p><p><em> “Stop the car,” </em>Noctis commands.</p><p>Ignis wordlessly complies, pulling off onto the nearest shoulder.</p><p>“Uh, you okay, buddy?” Prompto asks.</p><p>Normally Gladio thinks it’s <em> cute </em>how out of the loop Prompto is as a beta.</p><p>“Ignis, come with me,” Noctis commands as he opens his car door.</p><p>“The fuck?!” Gladio says. “He’s not just gonna do whatever you want ‘cause you’re in rut. Do you have any fucking clue what you’re asking?”</p><p>“Gladio!” Ignis chides. “<em>Language. </em> Please.” Ignis takes a few deep breaths. His senses probably overloaded from the attentions of two competing alphas.</p><p>“It’s not like it would be the first time,” Noctis says defiantly, his arms folding across his chest.</p><p>Gladio feels that like a stab to the gut. He knows when Noctis is lying, and it’s clear he’s telling the truth. Ignis’s distressed scent confirms it further, and Gladio hears him whimper, his pheromones clawing at Gladio’s instincts to protect him, but he can’t. He won’t. </p><p>His stomach is churning as he hops out of the car, not even bothering to open the door, and almost gets hit by a passing car. And the truth is, he doesn’t fucking care. His omega isn’t his omega, maybe never has been, and he just wonders, if Ignis was willing to lie to him all this time, <em>why </em>he even bothered asking Gladio to claim him in the first place. Noctis always came first. Of course he did. Gladio should’ve known. </p><p>Gladio smells Noctis approaching before he hears him.</p><p>“He’s <em> my </em> advisor. He’s <em> supposed </em> to take care of me, just like <em> you </em> are.” He pushes Gladio’s shoulder, and even though he’s strong, Gladio’s stronger.</p><p>“So I’m just supposed to stand down and let you knot my omega whenever you want? <em> Fuck! </em> You fucking <em> knew. </em>You <em>knew</em> we were bonded, and you still knotted him.”</p><p>He’s tempted to push Noctis back, to start a fight, but he can’t do it, even if he hates Noctis right now. His protective instincts run too deep.</p><p>“He’s mine,” Gladio pleads, all the fight sapped out of him, but he knows as well as Noctis that it’s a lie.</p><p>It appears he’s rendered Noctis speechless, and he can see the remorse starting to show on his features.</p><p>“I give up,” Gladio says. “It’s clear Ignis wants you anyway, and you obviously don’t give a fuck about the fact that we’re bonded. Just go…” He’s about to say <em> go knot him, </em>but he can’t bring himself to offer Ignis so freely. “Go take care of it, and we can be back on the road before nightfall.”</p><p>“Gladio,” Noctis says weakly. He’s finally starting to back down, but it’s too late. The damage is done, and Gladio’s lost the energy to resist.</p><p>“Tell Ignis I said it was okay. Tell him...Tell him I get it, okay? I should’ve guessed a long time ago.” </p><p>“It’s not really like that,” Noctis insists. “It’s just, something Ignis does to help me out. He thought it was safer for me to be with him instead of some random omega.”</p><p>“If I hadn’t already claimed him, would you have done it?”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Noctis says after a pause, not realizing his hesitation already answered Gladio’s question.</p><p>“It’s my own fucking fault for claiming him as a teenager, right? He was in heat when he told me to do it. Not thinking clearly.”</p><p>“Ignis really loves you.”</p><p>Gladio observes Noctis. His contrite posture reminds Gladio of when Noct was just a kid, back when they used to get themselves into trouble sneaking into hidden rooms of the Citadel after hours. They’d always end up standing in front of their fathers getting the kind of stern lecture that they could laugh about later. </p><p>Maybe he can’t blame Noctis either. Maybe this situation’s just fucked, and Gladio needs time to wrap his head around it. </p><p>He can sense Noctis’s growing agitation, and the overwhelming scent of an alpha in rut. Maybe Ignis was right. Who else is Noctis gonna be with, out here in the middle of nowhere?</p><p>“Just go. Take care of it. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Noctis says. Gladio can tell he means it.</p><p>“Come get me when you’re done. I’ll be right here.”</p><p>He sits on the hillside overlooking the valley, far enough away that he won’t be able to hear or see anything that’s about to happen, won’t be able to watch Noctis take Ignis behind some rock.</p><p>He wonders how Ignis is with Noctis, if he likes the same positions, if he kisses him, parts his pretty lips the same way when he moans, breathes holy obscenities into Noctis’s ear right before he comes.</p><p>When Noctis returns, Gladio will get back in the car, and he’ll make nice with both of them until this fucking nightmare is over. But he’ll never touch Ignis again as long as he lives.</p><p>The tears fall, and Gladio wipes them away and stares blankly at the sunset. </p><p>Maybe Gladio should’ve noticed—the days Ignis came home from Noct’s apartment and still carried his scent even <em> after </em> his evening shower. Gladio always wrote it off as a symptom of all the time they spent together—Ignis preparing his meals, personally monitoring every minute of his schedule, picking him up from class—the kind of crazy shit Ignis wasn’t even getting paid to do but insisted on doing anyway, no matter how much Gladio begged him to take some time for himself.</p><p>Maybe Gladio was just being naive and overly romantic when he assumed he could stay with his high school sweetheart forever. Maybe if he wasn’t just so damn delusional and optimistic, he would’ve picked someone who wasn’t already fully committed to someone else.</p><p>If Ignis had given Gladio the same explanation Noctis just did, <em>maybe</em> Gladio could’ve reconciled himself to it. He wouldn’t have liked it, but he could’ve at least lived with it, knowing Ignis saw it as a practical arrangement rather than a pleasurable one. But the fact that Ignis felt the need to hide it from him really says it all.</p><p>He hears footsteps in the grass. It smells like Noct, so he’s surprised to find Ignis sitting in the grass at his side. All the explanations and excuses he’s tried to make for Ignis seem irrelevant, because the fact that Ignis reeks of another alpha’s scent hurts so deeply.</p><p>“Thought you were Noct. His scent’s all over you.”</p><p>“I—” Ignis begins. </p><p>“Ya know what, Iggy? I don’t even think you need to explain. In fact, I don’t want you to. Let’s just get this road trip over with. We’ll get Noct married, and you and Luna can fight over him, and I’ll mind my own godsdamn business from now on. How does that sound?”</p><p>Ignis’s sob should elicit some sympathy from him, but it doesn’t. Even Ignis’s distressed scent, clawing its way to overpower Noctis’s musk, has no impact. Gladio is cold, his senses entirely numb, even to Ignis. Especially to Ignis. </p><p>“I’m aware I should’ve told you,” Ignis says through his tears. “I knew it would break your heart, but I didn’t see a way <em> around </em>it. An alpha isn’t given much choice, you know that, let alone a prince. There’s pregnancy to consider and sexually transmitted infections. He couldn’t knot just anyone.”</p><p>“Yes, he could’ve. Regis has his own omegas for exactly that reason. Maybe it’s not talked about, but everyone knows. Noct could’ve done the same.” </p><p>“But you know how he is. He didn’t want to be with a total stranger, and—“</p><p>“Yeah, because he has a thing for <em> you </em> specifically. <em> ” </em></p><p>Ignis sighs and adjust his glasses. “He always knew he’d be paired with an omega of royal standing eventually. We both understood the arrangement to be temporary.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, Ig,” Gladio says, trying to hold onto his last bit of composure before he cracks. “You <em> asked </em> me to mark you. You <em> told me </em> you wanted <em> me </em> to be your alpha, and I’ve been faithful to you ever since. Every day for seven years. And all this time you’ve been fucking him behind my back.” Gladio sobs, his emotional strength now entirely depleted. He doubts he could even stand up straight if he tried.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gladio. But you must consider, if our positions were reversed…if you were an omega, and he needed <em>you</em>—if there was no one else, could you just watch him suffer and not offer to help?”</p><p>Gladio guesses they’re getting to the crux of the issue, the complicated nature of the way they’re both inextricably bound to Noctis.</p><p>“I would’ve at least told you if I was planning to do it,” Gladio says.</p><p>“I didn’t want it to impact our relationship.”</p><p>That just sets Gladio off, because the hell is Ignis thinking, acting like fucking Noctis wouldn’t impact their relationship.</p><p>“It was probably stupid of us, right?” Gladio says. “We were too young to make that decision, and now we’re paying for it. I’ve heard of mating bonds fading over time. Let’s just...let it fade,” he shrugs, standing to face the dying sun.</p><p>“If that’s what you want, then I suppose...I suppose I have no grounds to argue. I betrayed your trust, and I just hope, in time, you can accept my apology.”</p><p>Gladio can’t even look at him. He just nods his head and walks back to the car.</p><p>He ignores Noctis as he takes his seat, but it’s impossible to ignore the fact that Ignis’s scent is all over him.</p><p>The drive is spent in total silence. Gladio tries to tune his senses to the neutral scent of the breeze passing by.</p><p>It’ll be okay, life without Ignis as his omega. Because it was stupid—<em> so </em> stupid, to think you could find the love of your life at 16. Stupid stupid <em> stupid.  </em></p><p>Ignis is smart enough to avoid the awkwardness that would be trying to set up camp and takes them directly to a caravan. Gladio hops out, not even bothering to unload his bag. He takes the top bunk at the back and lays facing the wall. He tries to pretend he’s sleeping while he listens to the sounds of them brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas. Gladio is stubborn enough to sleep with his clothes on tonight. He’s well past the point of caring.</p><p>He’s able to sleep, eventually, but he’s awoken some time in the night by the smell of his omega in distress. Ignis is hurt or threatened. Gladio jumps out of his bunk and sees one bed is empty. No Ignis. Not a good sign.</p><p>He bursts outside and summons his broadsword, afraid of what he’s going to find. And then he hears a stifled wail and  a heavy sob. He follows the sound to the back of the caravan where Ignis sits slumped, his face buried in his knees as he weeps, and that’s when it all comes flooding back. Ignis betrayed him. Ignis is no longer his omega, and Gladio has to stop acting like he is.</p><p>He wills himself to leave, to let Ignis’s tears be some kind of payback for what he did, but it’s impossible to harden his heart to Ignis when he looks so wrecked and helpless, so unlike himself. Especially when he looks up at Gladio with a tear-streaked face and quickly stands, wiping at his tears.</p><p>“You weren’t meant to hear,” Ignis says. “Please go back to sleep, I beg you.”</p><p>“Why’re you crying?” The answer’s obvious, but Gladio still craves to hear it from Ignis’s lips.</p><p>“At the risk of prying for your sympathy when I deserve none...I was simply lamenting the loss of my alpha.”</p><p>It’s like a blow to the stomach, hearing Ignis say it like that. Unlike most omegas, Ignis doesn’t often refer to Gladio by his designation, let alone with a <em> my </em> in front of it <em> . </em>Gladio hates how it still stirs pride deep in his chest, how it makes him want to forgive Ignis right then and there in spite of everything. </p><p>“If I knew you <em> really </em>cared about me, and not just ‘cause you feel obligated because of some dumb mistake we made when we were teenagers, or…I dunno…” Gladio says.</p><p>“I don’t think our bonding was a mistake. I do care about you. Of course, I do.”</p><p>“I know you <em> care, </em>okay? But I also know you care about Noctis more, and I’m honestly...I’m not okay with that.”</p><p>“If it were life or death, and you had to choose between me and Noctis, we both know you’d choose him. And I’d accept that. It’s your duty as his shield.”</p><p>“So your duty’s to get fucked by him, huh? Is that the point you’re trying to make?”</p><p>Ignis buries his face in his hands. He’s usually so unfailingly composed and patient. This isn’t like him at all, and it claws at Gladio’s sympathy again. It’d be so much easier if they weren’t bonded, if all his instincts didn’t tell him to care for his omega.</p><p>“Can you just answer some questions for me?” Gladio sighs as he sits with his back to the caravan and gestures for Ignis to sit next to him. “Did you ever go to him instead of me when you were in heat?”</p><p>“Sometimes...I’ll confess there were times when his rut would trigger my heat, but it was never my intention to choose him over you.”</p><p>“How many times were you with him?”</p><p>“Gladio, I…”</p><p>“Fine. Not how many times then. How many <em> years </em> has it been?”</p><p>“Four years, ever since he presented as an alpha.”</p><p>“<em>Four years,</em> Iggy?! More than half our relationship you’ve been fucking him behind my back?”</p><p>“It was only a few times a year when he’d have a particularly bad rut. I couldn’t watch him suffer, knowing there was something I could do.”</p><p>“So why not just tell me, if you really felt so justified about it. Why hide it from me?”</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t understand my motivations.”</p><p>“They’re pretty obvious.”</p><p>“No. I mean...you don’t understand why I’m so close with Noctis or why I dote on him so much. But unlike you, I don’t have a family. I have my uncle, but you know how he is. I have no one, except you and Noct. And I was entrusted to care for Noctis in every way I know how, and that’s what I do.”</p><p>“It’s that simple for you, huh? Noctis can just do whatever the hell he wants to you, because you’re his advisor? You taking his knot a few times a year is just ‘part of your job?’ That’s fucked up, Ignis. You shouldn’t have to do that. I’m sure you’re about to say some bullshit about how you’re <em> happy </em>to do it, and I honestly can’t deal with that right now, so please just cut it.”</p><p>“I don’t enjoy it, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”</p><p>Gladio takes a deep breath and braces himself for whatever comes next.</p><p>“I’m <em> aware </em> that Noctis’s feelings for me go deeper than is strictly healthy,” Ignis explains. “That has always been a problem and will continue to be so. I’m sure I’m partially to blame, but I need you to understand that his feelings are not reciprocated, and I’ve taken pains to ensure he’s aware of that.”</p><p>Gladio wants to believe it, but he just <em>can’t.</em> “Your scent changes when he’s around. I know you’re attracted to him.”</p><p>“You act as though <em>you</em> have no response to other omegas.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t fuck them. That’s the difference.”</p><p>Ignis pulls his legs close to his chest and stares into the dark. </p><p>“I remember as a child I wished over and over to be a beta, despite it being the one designation no one else wanted. I reasoned that a life free from desire would allow me to better fulfill my duty to Noctis. I couldn’t imagine I would ever want children or a family, or that I would even be allowed time for such things…However, that changed when <em> you </em> presented as an alpha. Then I decided I wanted to be your omega, more than anything.”</p><p>Gladio can’t fully process what Ignis is saying. He still wants to fight it, but it’s impossible with Ignis laying himself bare for Gladio’s judgment, showing this secret side of himself that Gladio rarely gets to see.</p><p>“That’s why I asked you to mark me so soon,” Ignis confesses. “I knew I wouldn’t regret it. I’d never been so sure of anything...but then, over time, I came to understand the importance of the Amicitia bloodlines, and I learned I would never be an acceptable choice of mate for you. I expected, at some point, you would leave me by necessity, if not by choice, but you’ve surprised me. Maybe that’s why I’ve been reluctant to tell you the truth. You comprise the one part of my life that’s entirely <em>happy. </em>Happy and uncomplicated. You’ve made this little bubble for us, and I suppose I felt safe in it. I couldn’t fathom ruining the best thing in my life any more than I could fathom hurting Noctis.”</p><p>Gladio tries to let it sink in, but despite his best efforts, his brain is weary from the onslaught of emotions. “Let’s just talk about it tomorrow. I need sleep,” he says as he stands up. He watches Ignis get up as well, and he has to fight his instinct to lend him a helping hand. He can tell Ignis notices the slight, but he doesn’t say anything about it as he follows Gladio to the entrance of the caravan. </p><p>Gladio hesitates at the door. He looks at Ignis’s face in the glow of light. He’s not doing well, that much is obvious. His hair’s a mess, he’s not wearing his glasses, his eyes are puffy, and his cheeks are stained with tears.</p><p>“C’mere,” Gladio says, folding Ignis into his arms, holding him tightly, even sending him some soothing pheromones. “So you can get some sleep,” he explains. “You need it.”</p><p>Ignis looks up at him in amazement and maybe a little confusion. A moment like this, in private, with their faces so close, would’ve always led to a kiss in the past, and even though Ignis has the most kissable lips he’s ever seen, and even though he <em> knows </em> Ignis wants him to, Gladio just has to draw the line at that. He can’t. Not tonight.</p><p>Not until he sees his omega’s features contort with the briefest suggestion of hurt before his face becomes impassable again.</p><p>“<em>Damn it, Iggy,” </em>he whispers, just before he closes the distance between their lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>